


[B'TX]旅行笔记

by disciplesaga



Series: 钢铁之道 [2]
Category: B'T X
Genre: Gen, 原创角色主视角, 暂停更新
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disciplesaga/pseuds/disciplesaga
Summary: B'TX钢铁神兵同人，原作剧情之后的故事，原创角色主视角，因为坑了所以无感情线。未完不续，墙外存档。
Series: 钢铁之道 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820134





	[B'TX]旅行笔记

——我走上了那片土地，如同推开轻掩的门扉，破碎的乌托邦随即降临。

走下空行车的一瞬间险些被热浪掀翻，司机在背后了发出一声低咒。

今天通往机场的路上发生了一起不小的事故，造成了一场大塞车，我所搭乘的这辆车没有高空通行牌照，顶着猛烈的太阳动弹不得三小时，即使是空调也无法排解心里的烦躁，司机在这一路上已经抽掉了一整包烟。

背起背包对他露出一个抱歉的笑容，我看了一眼计价器，堵车的时间金钱照样在流逝，这次的车费有些超出我的预计。

司机有些不耐烦地将卡递还给我，一边说着“一路顺风，旅途愉快！”一边飞快地开动了车子，那句好似突然想起来的敷衍的祝福传到我耳中时只留下了一点余音，很快又被突如其来的争吵声盖过。

这几天来往机场的车子特别多，像这样的小碰擦不计其数，最后麻烦的不过是保险公司，司机们也不过因为炎热的天气而吵两句过过瘾罢了。

机场的保安很快走了过去，我推了推鼻梁上的太阳镜，大步走进大厅，开门的那一刻冷气扑面而来，整个人都重获新生般精神了起来。

在这个时节出行并不是一个好选择，九月份的北京依然酷热难耐，秋老虎的威力经久不衰，随我一同走进大厅的人都是一副劫后余生的模样，飞快地奔向散落在各个角落的服务机器人抢夺冰水。

说起来，今年还真是热的有点不像话呢。

我走向服务台要了一份机场赠送的出行指南，服务小姐带着甜美的笑容提示道：“如果您将要前往机械皇国基地遗址，请不要忘记确认您的通行许可证。再次祝您旅途愉快。”

同时她还给了我一个小本子，标明了进入机械皇国，尤其是最近才开放的基地遗址后的各种注意事项和禁忌。

看来这次的旅行并不如我想象得那么简单，我说了一声“谢谢”，服务员依然笑着回了我一句“不客气”，语调的起伏和唇角的弧度没有丝毫的变动。

机器人毕竟是机器人，仿生度再高意识再完整，也不能改变他们机器的本质。

我不由地想要叹息。

前往机械皇国的传送点位于C区的四号大厅，离这里不远不近，我决定直接走过去。

科技的发展速度总是超过人类的想象，自从三十年前机械皇国出现在世人眼中之后，它所蕴含的惊人科技力量为整个世界带来了翻天覆地的变化。

这种变化我无法断言是好是坏，机械皇国的出现不是以统治者的姿态，当它为人所知时已然破碎不堪，成为了各个国家争夺的对象，就像争夺着一块喷香但没有主人和守卫的肉，那之后大大小小的战争相继在世界各地爆发，直到十年前联合国再次组建，强硬地将机械皇国纳入名下规定其为“全世界的财富”后，新的世界大战才没有爆发。

见好就收的各国政府也终于想起来将他们所得到的东西应用于民生，据说机械皇国的科技水平领先于世界五百年之多，三十年来，这世界已经完全吸收了它的遗产，飞速地达到了巅峰。

有时候我对这样的发展感到忧虑，越来越多全自动化的东西出现，人们足不出户就能得到自己想要的一切，有着各种各样的机器人为人们服务，他们甚至比人类都要贴心，还不用给付太多的报酬。

再这样下去，人类大概连身体都不再需要了。

我问明了步行前往C区的道路，慢慢地走了过去，如今连靠双脚走路都是一种值得体验的享受，如果不是假期实在太短，我更希望能向上个世纪的一些自由旅行者一样，开着自己的车去旅行。

实际上这次前往机械皇国的旅行计划并不是临时起意的，我为此三年都没有休年假，本打算再多积累一些假期，联合国却突然宣布皇国基地解封允许进入，这令我有些措手不及，匆匆向经理兑现了这一个月的假期，带着我父亲交付的任务出发。

战争从未在这个世界上远去，创伤和悲剧永远无止无尽。

我是一个战争遗孤，父亲其实是我的养父。他在战场上的废墟中捡到了我，将近三十年来对我的照顾称不上无微不至但也着实不赖。

但他一直对他的过去绝口不提，却一直在暗地里偷偷地收集有关机械皇国的新闻报告和一些小道消息，每每看到就是一阵叹息。每当这个时候，家里的那只机械兽就会静静地走到他的身边，给予他片刻的安慰。

我便知道父亲和机械皇国必然是有所联系的，那只机械兽看起来伤痕累累就像一只步入晚年的野兽般只剩下了威严，但它所蕴含的技术却超出当时的科技水准非常多，即使是我这样对机械一窍不通的人也能看出来。

或许也正因为它的特别，父亲一直不肯告诉我它的名字，也绝对禁止我向任何人提起它。战争还没有停止的时候，父亲总会关闭它的系统将它严密地藏起来，就像藏起一个没有生命的大铁块。

在我的记忆力，那只机械兽从未离开过家门半步，小时候还是个野孩子的我简直为它的定力所折服。

而父亲却一直在对它说“对不起”，直到我十岁时它离开了这个世界，我才明白他的意思。身体的创伤造成了它不可回复的耗损，将它禁锢在我们所居住的那个房子，那么小小的一点空间里，更是缓慢地在杀死它的灵魂。

于是它死了。

父亲亲手拆掉了它，并将核心系统全部丢进了海里，我一直看着他做这一切，他平静得就像拆卸了他自己，连同过去和未来，一起葬进了海底。

“他是一个了不起的战士，我却没能让他死在战场上。”

父亲终于对我说起了过去，不过只字片言，却使我打定主意去看一看那个他所遗憾，所眷恋的世界。

透过巨大的玻璃墙壁，远处升空的大型客机缓慢地变成了一道剪影，四周影影绰绰地分布着机架B'T护航，我曾经在电视上看到过它们的近景，长得和父亲的机械兽有些像，但却不那么有生命力。

据说它们依照机械皇国最核心的技术制造而成，曾经是战场上冷酷凶残的大杀器，拥有B'T部队的国家往往能在战争上获得极大的优势，后来各国都通过各自那些不为人道的方法掌握了这项技术，B'T的制造和使用也变得广泛起来。

民用B'T不像战斗B'T，虽然还具备Battle的性质但战斗力却不高，它们没有主人，统一归国家管理，大概也正因此，才不需要太多的自主意识。

我边走边四处打量着，这个国家的首都我并不熟悉，高速发展总让它的景象在我还没记住时就变化了形象，日新月异。

譬如这个机场，它的称谓其实沿用了过去的叫法，十多年前我来这里的时候它还只是单纯的机场，如今已经成为一个综合型的金融区，除了传统的航空运输，这些年陆陆续续又增加了陆运和空间运输，各种衍生行业也应运而生，涵盖面不可谓不广，四个分区内都驻扎了大大小小的企业店铺，走在里头一时间让我有种重回工作日的错觉。

负责空间运输的C区在十五分钟的路程之外，可以直接从A区的长廊通过，长廊设置了自动扶梯，我看到几只这些年很是时兴的机械宠物围着主人跑来跑去。

整个区域却很安静，除了旅客们的细语，只有电子银幕上对空间运输的宣传，一则广告堪堪让自动扶梯到达C区。

相较于其他三个区域，C的面积显得略小，空间传输是近年来才兴起的交通运输方式，之前只应用于军事，虽然技术已然纯熟，价格却一直居高不下，甚至必须提前申请，使用者多是非富即贵，基本可以纳入奢侈消费的行列。

传送点在C区的顶层，穿着漂亮工作服的引导员对每一个进出的旅客露出微笑。我习惯对每一个笑容都给予回应，于是他唇角的弧度上扬了那么一些，好心情有时候就是这么简单。

走到登记处，我将通行证交给工作人员进行核对，确认无误后再进行指纹、眼纹以及DNA等一系列核实和登记，空间传送的检查一向严格，这套程序当时申请通行证时就已经走过，所以我并不陌生。

大约十分钟后，我在确认表上签下了自己的名字，一个引导员领着我去安检，我对她道了一声谢，然后抬脚走进了仪器中。

“嘀——”的一声电子音突然响起，声音不大但吓了我一跳。

“这是？”

回头有些尴尬地看着引导员，她露出一个安抚似的笑容，机场的服务员虽然大多都是机器人，但无论男女都有着漂亮的外形，她这一笑的确令我放松不少。

“请不要担心，或许只是一些小问题。不过按照规定，我们可能需要对您的随身物品进行一个详细的检查。”

这不需要什么异议，我点点头，回道：“当然可以，麻烦了。”

安检是最不容忽视的安保措施，对于他们的谨慎我完全能够理解，于是顺从地跟随穿着警服的安保人员到负责人办公室。

办公室非常宽大明亮，布置得简洁到刚硬，甚至有些不近人情的感觉，风格不像现下流行的虚拟办公化，还残留这许多上个世纪的痕迹，比如书架、文件柜、办公桌，和随处可见的摆放整齐的纸和笔。

除了这些，整个办公室里没有任何工作以外的杂物，不像我自己的办公室，总有些私人的小东西，这其实是女性的通病。

不过我看到有一些大型仪器摆在墙边，不知道做什么用。

许是感觉到我们的到来，办公桌后伏案写字的人抬起头来，这个习惯复古风的男人有着一张精悍的脸，有一股子军人的气质，三十出头的模样目光却透着沧桑，考虑到目前的医疗技术及人类寿命，我想他的实际年龄大概得有四五十岁。

“你好，我是这里的安保负责人萨夫。”

纯正的中文在他口中显得有些冰冷，他看着我们微微皱起眉头，似乎对我直视的目光不大高兴。

我露出一个抱歉的微笑，说道：“你好，我是景离。”

随即便将目光移到了身边的安保人员上，他开口对萨夫解释了一下情况，大约是我身上的某些物品使安检不大顺利所以需要进行进一步的检查。

但到底是什么呢？我觉得自己并没有携带什么奇怪的东西。

萨夫于是要求我将携带的物品全部放到墙角的一台仪器上，待所有东西都摆放上去后，我又走进另一台仪器做了个检测，这次很顺利，走出来时却看到萨夫手里把玩着父亲给我的项链，神色很是复杂。

我不由得有些不安起来，那是父亲的机械兽留下的遗物，当时父亲用它替我申请通行证的时候并没有遇到什么问题，所以我也就不怎么在意地一直戴着，可是现在看萨夫的样子，那东西好像又暗藏了什么玄机。

我走上前问道：“请问有什么问题吗？”

萨夫看了我一眼，并不回答，而是反问道：“这是谁给你的？”

“是我的父亲。”

他点点头却不再说什么，示意我收起自己的东西，然后将我带到了传送点。

这令我感到有些意外，本以为多少会受到一些盘查，或者我的项链会直接被扣留——那样可就糟糕了，但萨夫却一点都没有为难我，只是在我走进传送设备前对说了一句话。

他说：“让它们在故土安息吧。”

那带着清浅笑意的神情令他冷硬的面容变得柔软起来，令我想起了父亲缅怀过去时的模样。

未完不续


End file.
